YOU ARE MY DESTINY
by bekyonru
Summary: "JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENCIUM ORANG!". /Dengan berat hati Baekhyun harus menerima kehadiran Park Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya malu. Chanyeol dengan senang hati berada disisi Baekhyun. Ketua kesiswaan yang cantik sekaligus menyeramkan. Masa-masa SMA yang sulit. "dia bukan siapa-siapaku"/ Chanyeol orangnya sangat peduli. .DLDR.


"**YOU ARE MY DESTINY"**

**Cast:**

**-**Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo

And other cast

**Pairing: **Chanbaek

**Genre: **romance, school life

**Warning: "**genderswitch", typo

**LETS READ!**

**-****DLDR-**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun"

"aku punya berita penting. Ini benar-benar heboh", Kyungsoo menengok kesamping kirinya.

"Ya, Baekhyun-ah. Bangun bangun bangun", Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya yang tengah terlelap menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lengan-lengannya diatas meja.

"dasar menyebalkan. BYUN BAEKHYUN BANGUN!"

"mwo?"

"apa perlu aku mematahkan mejamu dulu baru kau bangun?", Kyungsoo emosi setengah mati. Biasanya Baekhyun baru mau bangun kalau ia harus diancam dulu dan itu harus melibatkan eyelinernya. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir jika sang ratu tidur yang satu ini sangatlah tergila-gila dengan eyeliner.

"kalau mejaku patah aku tidur dimana?", Baekhyun mengucek kedua mata bergantian. Menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah berkacak pinggang serta memelototinya lalu Baekhyun tersenyum dengan idiotnya.

"dasar gila. Wakil ketua marah padaku gara-gara dirimu"

"kau tak menjawab panggilannya", potong Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun ingin bertanya.

"memangnya ada apa?", Baekhyun memasang ekspresi bingungnya dan tak lupa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, sahabat didepannya ini benar-benar berpikir lambat. Padahal ia selalu masuk peringkat 5 besar paralel sekolah tapi kenapa ia benar-benar pelupa.

Kyungsoo memegang kedua sisi kepalanya dan menjabak rambutnya kuat-kuat. Ia benar-benar frustasi, tampang kesalnya tercetak jelas ketika ia menatap Baekhyun seperti akan menguliti manusia hidup-hidup. "astaga Baekhyun...huuuh, sabar. Ada panggilan mendadak karena ada murid baru. Kau itu bahkan sebagai ketua kesiswaan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab", Kyungsoo membuang muka.

"oh. Maaf-maaf aku lupa", Baekhyun menunduk lemah. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah melupakan tugas pentingnya. "baiklah ayo pergi", Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Ia merasa bersalah juga karena membentak-bentak Baekhyun.

"jadi pindahan dari mana murid baru itu?", tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka terdiam ditengah jalan. Kyungsoo menghendikkan bahunya tak tahu. "setahuku dia murid istemewa"

"kau tau darimana?"

"wakil ketua yang mengatakannya"

"kau percaya pada bocah cadel itu?", Kyungsoo melotot pada Baekhyun selama beberapa detik. "cadel begitu dia hoobae kesayanganmu kan?"

"iya..iya. Masukkan kembali bola matamu itu. Mengerikan", ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menonjok kepala Baekhyun. Dimanapun berada ia akan berbicara seenaknya dan apa adanya. Dan hari ini sudah ke lima kalinya Baekhyun mengatakan Kyungsoo mengerikan akibat ulah matanya.

"mana cadel?", Baekhyun menoel lengan Kyungsoo.

"namanya Sehun"

"ada yang mencariku?"

SREEK

"ya Tuhan, datang tak dijemput pulang gak mau ngantar. Jangan muncul seenaknya Hun", Baekhyun mengelus-elus dadanya. Jantungnya mau copot lantaran Sehun yang tiba-tiba nongol pake kepala nyembul dibalik pintu.

"kenapa kau disini?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?", Sehun memainkan lengan seragam Kyungsoo.

"Hun", Baekhyun tak tahan dengan sikap Sehun yang berbelit-belit.

"maaf noona. Jadi aku mau menyerahkan murid baru ini padamu karena kau yang lebih berpengalaman"

"kenapa harus aku? Kau kan bisa", ucap Baekhyun tak terima.

"sudah aku katakan, kau yang lebih berpengalaman noona. Anggota lain sulit dipercaya"

"ugh..katakan saja kau malas. Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi pada murid baru itu. Karena ini tugasku, kalian tidak perlu ikut campur. Dimana orangnya?"

"di lapangan basket. Disana juga ada banyak siswa, semuanya kepo. Dan berhati-hatilah noona, dia sangat tampan", ucap Sehun pada penekanan dikalimat akhirnya. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"semoga siswa baru itu betah", ucap Kyungsoo

"semoga dia tak takut pada Baekhyun", sambung Sehun.

.

.

.

Lama sekali Baekhyun menatap siswa baru itu. Mereka tengah dikelilingi banyak murid-murid di lapangan basket. Banyak dari mereka tengah heboh, berbisik-bisik bahkan sampai ada yang merekam detik-detik menegangkan itu. Semua disekolah tau bahwa Baekhyun ketua kesiswaan yang sangat disiplin, sedikit galak, suka berteriak namun cantik tak pernah main-main dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dan sekarang disanalah 2 murid yang saling berhadapan menatap satu sama lain. Baekhyun menatap datar lelaki itu dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Sedangkan si lelaki itu tengah menatap Baekhyun santai sambil memiringkan kepalanya kekanan kiri mencoba memahami penampilan Baekhyun.

"kau menatapku seperti orang mesum", Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan.

"wajarkan kalau laki-laki itu mesum", Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya. Lelaki didepannya itu barusan menjawab pembicaraanya dengan santai, satu hal yang Baekhyun ingat, dari semua siswa baru disekolahnya itu tak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaanya sesantai orang didepannya.

"namamu siapa?", ucap Baekhyun dengan ketusnya.

"jangan galak-galak"

"aku bertanya padamu, bukan menyuruhmu menasehatiku"

"namaku Park Chanyeol, panggil Chanyeol", Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk berjabat tangan namun gagal karena Baekhyun tak kunjung membalasnya.

"rokmu terlalu pendek..atau kau memakainya terlalu keatas?", Chanyeol memandang rok Baekhyun yang panjangnya hampir 15 centi diatas lutut.

"apa mak-...YAK!", Chanyeol dengan beraninya menarik ujung rok Baekhyun kebawah. Masalahnya hanya satu, ketika Chanyeol menyentuh rok Baekhyun secara sengaja atau tidak ia juga menyentuh kulit paha Baekhyun.

"ternyata rokmu memang terlalu pendek, lebih baik kau cepat menggantinya. Penampilan bagian bawahmu lebih menarik dari apapun jika seorang perempuan lebih mengeksposkan bagian tubuhnya. Contohnya dirimu. Dan lebih bahayanya lagi jika ada laki-laki atau om-om mesum yang melihatnya", ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar. Baekhyun melotot pada Chanyeol, dan fanboy Baekhyun banyak yang tak terima atas perlakuan Chanyeol yang berani-beraninya 'menyentuh' Baekhyun tanpa ijin.

"bukan urusanmu dan jangan seenaknya menyentuhku"

"gadis sepertimu tak perlu mencoba menarik perhatian dengan memakai rok pendek karena kau sudah menarik. Lebih baik berpenampilan apa adanya"

"aku tidak pernah mencoba tebar pesona, jangan ngasal"

"aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku. Lebih baik ka-..."

"husssssh...hentikan ocehanmu itu, dan sekarang jongkok"

"kubilang jongkok", Chanyeolpun berjongkok.

"taruh kedua tanganmu dikepala", karena Chanyeol tak kunjung melakukannya dengan terpaksa Baekhyun menarik kedua tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya dikepala.

"keliling lapangan sebanyak 5 kali"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "apa itu wajar?"

"sangat wajar, itu tidak sebanding dengan membersihkan semua ruang ekstrakulikuler atau berlari selama 30 menit. Kau mau menukarnya?"

"tidak perlu", tanpa basa basi lagi Chanyeol langsung menjalankan perintah Baekhyun. Ia berjalan sambil berjongkok dan mengelilingi lapangan basket sebanyak 5 kali.

Semua murid baru yang dulu kena 'jatah' jaga Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun selalu berlaku adil terhadap semua orang, hukumannya disama ratakan. Chanyeol berhenti tepat didepan Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan hukumannya.

"sekarang melompat selama 15 menit dan teriakkan namamu sendiri"

"15 menit itu lama", Chanyeol yang tidak terima berusaha membela diri.

"kau berani membantah, 20 menit"

"tapi.."

"25 menit"

"iya..iya"

Sebelum Chanyeol memulai lompatannya, ia membuka Blazzer sekolahnya terlebih dahulu. Dan seketika itu juga suasana lapangan basket sedikit riuh, beberapa siswi yang menyukai Chanyeol dari awal melihatnya tengah heboh sendiri. Baekhyun pun tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol begitu dikagumi.

"DIAM!"

Ajaib, suasana hening seketika karena Baekhyun berteriak lantang. Chanyeol memulai lompatan-lompatannya. Keringat terus mengucur di pelipis Chanyeol yang sedikit terhalang rambut hitamnya. Baekhyun terus menatap jam tangannya sesekali melirik Chanyeol untuk memastikan kalau Chanyeol melakukan hukumannya dengan baik.

"hosh..hosh..hosh", 25 menit sudah Chanyeol melompat. Awalnya Baekhyun kasihan pada Chanyeol namun setelah dipikir-pikir apa yang ia lakukan sudah tepat dan Chanyeol harus menjalaninya. Beberapa siswi berteriak meminta Chanyeol meminum minuman yang mereka beli atau sekedar menawari handuk untuk mengelap keringatnya.

"dan yang ketiga...eummm", Baekhyun tengah berpikir, meletakkan telunjuk didagunya.

"tunggu tunggu, kau masih mau menghukumku hah?, apa kau..hosh..gila. Kau menghukumku berjalan sambil jongkok..hosh..baiklah itu tak apa-apa, lalu kau menyuruhku melompat selama 15 menit. 15 menit itu lama dan kau mengubahnya menjadi 25 menit, aku tidak terima", protes Chanyeol tak terima masih dengan napas yang tersengal sengal.

"kau cerewet sekali. Jangan banyak protes", Baekhyun juga tak mau kalah.

"aku mau menatangmu"

"menantangku? Jangan macam-macam, kau murid baru disini"

"aku tidak peduli. Akan lebih baik kau menerima tantanganku"

"apa tantanganmu?"

"kau mau?"

"jawab dulu, apa tantangannya Chanyeol?", Baekyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"ayo bermain basket"

Suasana lapangan basket kembali riuh, semua mengatakan Baekhyun untuk menerima tantangan Chanyeol namun juga ada beberapa fanboy Baekhyun yang tak terima dan berteriak untuk menolaknya.

"fans-fansmu sangat perhatian padamu", Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk fanboy Baekhyun yang berteriak.

"diam..aku menerimanya"

"yes"

"eits..jangan salah, aku juga jago basket tau. Aku pasti menang", Baekhyun berkacak pinggang.

"oh ya? Baguslah, berdoalah. Permainan akan seru kalau aku dan kau sama-sama bisa bermain basket", Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun yang sedang cengo menatap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"tidak akan seru kalau tidak ada taruhan", sambung Sehun yang berteriak diujung lapangan basket.

"jangan ikut-ikutan bocah", Baekhyun ingin rasanya menoyor Sehun.

"iya benar. Kita harus adakan taruhan juga". Baekhyun lemas seketika mendengar Chanyeol yang menerima usulan Sehun.

"terserah kau lah"

"kalau aku kalah kau bisa menyuruhku apa saja, tapi kalau kau kalah, kau harus menuruti 3 permintaan dariku, Baek"

"aku tidak kalau mau menjadi pembantumu. Tunggu..kau tau dari mana namaku?"

"nametagemu itu. Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin memperkerjakan gadis cantik seperti mu jadi pembantuku, terlalu disia-siakan"

"oh", dan entah kenapa Baekhyun sedikit malu ketika Chanyeol memujinya 'cantik'.

"bagaimana, setuju?", Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. Chanyeol melipat kedua lengan kemeja putihnya keatas.

'_dia terlihat tampan'_, batin Baekhyun. Namun ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ayo kita mulai", ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memulai permainannya. Dari awal Baekhyun yang lebih menguasai permainan, skor menunjukkan 6-2 dipapan yang dipengan Sehun. 6 untuk Bekhyun dan 2 untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tinggi bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalahkan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat lihai dan ahli basket, ia terus berusah merebut bola dari tangan Baekhyun. Ketika ia mendapatnya, Baekhyun pasti akan cemberut. Sampai skor menunjukkan 20-20, mereka masih tetap bermain, tak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain. Chanyeol mengehentikan permainannya secara tiba-tiba ditengah lapangan.

"ada apa denganmu?", tanya Baekhyun dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"kuarasa kita harus merebutkan satu poin lagi"

"baiklah, siapa takut", ucap Baekhyun dan langsung menyambar bola yang ada ditangan Chanyeol. Untuk memperebutkan satu poin terakhir sangat lama. Ketika bola akan masuk kering Chanyeol, bola itu gagal masuk. Dan ketika bola akan masuk ke ring Baekhyun, segera Baekhyun rampas bola itu.

Permainan semakin seru, dan perlawanan semakin sengit. Untuk mempertahankan harga diri masing-masing, mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menang. Bola tengah diperebutkan, dan Baekhyun membawa bolanya ke ring Chanyeol, namun naas segera direbut oleh Chanyeol.

HUP

Bola masuk ke ring. Bola itu masuk ke ring Baekhyun, Chanyeol melempar bolanya jauh dari ring yang melewati garis tengah lapangan. Itu berarti Chanyeol yang memenangkan pertandingan.

Baekhyun menatap nanar bola yang tengah menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan itu. Tubuhnya berasa ketimpabatu besar, ia tak bisa bergerak. Baekhyun kalah, dan ia mengakui itu. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang menunduk entah menatap sepatu atau lantai lapangan basket.

"kau kenapa Baekhyun?, tidak terima kalau kalah?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit, "cepat katakan apa maumu", ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"ah..ya benar. Kau harus menurutiku"

"cepat katakan, jangan berbelit-belit Chanyeol", Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama. Dan yang ditatap malah salah tingkah.

"kenapa kau menatapku? Chanyeol..ya..Chanyeol", Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Ia terlihat gugup sekarang, Baekhyun tak tau apa yang akan ia terima sebagai hukumannya. Dan Baekhyun akan menerima hukumannya jika ia harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol tadi.

"Chanyeol katakan, jangan diam saja. Jadi ap-..."

CUP

Semua mata membulat, tak terkecuali Bekhyun. Wajahnya memanas ketika wajah Chanyeol tepat didepannya. Pipi kiri benar-benar memanas ketika bibir Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan pipinya. Baekhyun masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, sedangkan Chanyeol menikmati apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Segera Chanyeol melepas ciuman yang mengejutkan itu.

"itu hukumannya", Chanyeol tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. Baekhyun masih tak bergeming, ia tak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum kemenangan.

"k-kau.."

"kau harus terima Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Kau harus menjalani hukumanmu", Chanyeol kemudian mengambil tas dan Blazzernya kemudian pergi dari lapangan basket. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Segera ia ambil bola basket yang terletak dikeranjang dekatnya. Baekhyun melemparkan bola itu keudara dan Bingo! Tepat mengenai kepala Chanyeol.

"aww"

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENCIUM ORANG!"

Baekhyun yang kesal langsung berjalan dengan cepat melewati Chanyeol yang sedang mengelu-elus kepalanya. Tapi sebelum itu, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menggapai lengan Baekhyun sehingga pemiliknya berhenti berjalan seketika.

"Ya! Chanyeol lepaskan aku, lepaskan"

"kau pikir ini tidak sakit apa. Ciuman itu belum seberapa, kau masih harus menuruti kemauanku selanjutnya"

"apa?", Baekhyun langsung berhenti memberontak.

"permintaan selanjutnya, usap kepalaku sampai terasa lebih baik", dan bola mata Baekhyun hampir copot dibuatnya. Baekhyun ingin menolak tapi ia masih sadar kalau ia harus melakukannya. Awalnya Baekhyun ragu, tapi ia perlahan-lahan mengusap kepala Chanyeol yang terkena lemparan bola darinya. Chanyeol tersenyum dibuatnya, dengan lembut tangan Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya.

CUP

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat terkejut. Sekarang giliran pipi kanan Baekhyun yang Chanyeol cium. Gerakan Baekhyun berhenti seketika, namun tangannya masih bersarang(?) di kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanannya masih ia gunakan unutk memegangi lengan Baekhyun.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat. Pipinya benar-benar memanas dan ia yakini sekarang ia pasti sudah bersemu. Ciuman yang kedua ini masih terasa sama seperti yang pertama bagi Baekhyun tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun sedikit lebih nyaman. Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi Baekhyun, ada perasaan tak rela ketika melepasnya. Ia tersenyum tepat Baekhyun menatap matanya.

Setelah itu setang apa yang merasuki Chanyeol, ia meraih tubuh Baekhyun kembali dekat padanya namun sekarang berbeda, ia mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"3 permintaanku sudah kau penuhi. Dan pelukan tadi bonusnya. Terimakasih"

Baekhyun segera tersadar dari dunianya sendiri. Ia menjambak rambut Chanyeol dengan keras selagi tangannya masih dikepala Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan langsung pergi sambil berlari.

"pipimu memerah, kau menikmati ciumanku kan?", Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut akibat jambakan Baekhyun. Ia melenggang pergi dari lapangan basket menuju ke kantin.

.

.

.

"kumohon tenangkan dirimu, Baekhyun", Kyungsoo mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun. Sang pemiliknya malah sibuk merobek-robek kertas yang telah disediakan Kyungsoo sebelumnya, sebagai pelampiasan Baekhyun.

"makhluk itu berani-beraninya menciumku", Baekhyun melotot kearah kertas yang ia sobek. Walaupun kertas itu sudah berupa potongan-potongan kecil, tangan Baekhyun dengan lihai terus mencabik-cabiknya. Kyungsoo sudah mencoba segala cara agar Baekhyun lebih tenang, alhasil emosinya semakin memuncak.

"baiklah terserah padamu, ayo makan lagipula istirahatnya hampir habis", Kyungsoo berdiri didepan Baekhyun yang maih menunduk memainkan kertas-kertas kecilnya.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan rabbitnya, "aku yang traktir", Kyungsoo merasa harus menghibur Baekhyun, makanya untuk makan kali ini jika Baekhyun ikut, ia akan membayarnya. Senyum cerah mengembang diwajah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sangat tau selera Baekhyun ketika sedang marah. Bawaannya mau makan terus, anehnya tubuh Baekhyun tak gemuk-gemuk juga.

Perjalanan kekantin terasa sangat panjang sekali untuk Baekhyun hari ini. Biasanya ia akan sangat antusias, padahal jarak kelasnya dengan kantin lumayan dekat. Semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kyungsoo dengan erat. Baekhyun benar-benar malu untuk saat ini, ingin rasanya ia menghilang detik itu juga.

"aku akan mentraktir makanan sesukamu"

"benarkah?", Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya penuh kecerahan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat dan Baekhyun segera menariknya cepat-cepat.

"apa mereka tidak bisa berhenti menatapku", Baekhyun tengah kesal menatap setiap penjuru kantin tengah menatapnya. Kyungsoo yang berada disamping Baekhyun tengah mengacuhkannya, ia sibuk dengan menu makanan yang akan ia pesan.

"semuanya penuh, Baekhyun. Bagaimana ini, terlihat sesak", Kyungsoo seperti bermonolog ria, Baekhyun tak mendengarkannya.

"cepatlah Kyungsoo", Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyungsoo. "apa kau tak mendengarkanku, semuanya penuh".

"ini kantin apa pasar sih"

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh kesumber suara. Laki-laki itu tangah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya diudara seraya menunjuk-nunjuk bangku disampinya.

"duduklah. Kita makan bersama"

"tidak mau", ucap Baekhyun lirih namun masih bisa didengar Kyungsoo.

"ayolah Baekhyun, itu tempat satu-satunya. Kau tak mau mati kelaparan dipelajaran selanjutnya kan", Baekhyun tengah merajuk untuk tak menuruti permintaan Chanyeol. Ia terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya namun Kyungsoo tak peduli, ia menyeret Baekhyun untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

"hai Chanyeol sshi", Kyungsoo menyapa Chanyeol yang didepannya ada 2 mangkuk sup.

"hai..Kyungsoo sshi", Chanyeol melirik kearah nametage Kyungsoo. "hai juga Baekhyun".

Baekhyun tengah menatap ke lain arah, ia sengaja mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Menatapnya serasa ingin langsung menonjoknya. Yang pasti Baekhyun tengah kesal setengah mati pada Chanyeol.

"duduklah, tak perlu gengsi", Chanyeol melanjutkan memakan makanannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sibuk mengunyah makanan dimulutnya dengan pandangan tak suka.

'_aku tidak gengsi, makhluk idiot'_, batin Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan Baekhyun tepat didepan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat ingin protes namun Kyungsoo segera menyelanya. Kyungsoo pergi dengan membawa pesanan makanan, sebenarnya sengaja meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

"_hei, lihatlah mereka makan bersama"_

"_mereka berhadap-hadapan"_

"_Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk bersama"_

"_mereka tadi berciuman. Chanyeol yang menciumnya "_

"_aku iri dengan Baekhyun"_

"_Chanyeol oppa memang tampan"_

"tampan?", Baekhyun langsung menyela perkataan siswi yang tengah lewat menatap mereka. Namun siswi tersebut langsung lari terbirit-birit ketika Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"akui saja aku tampan", Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol.

"tidak akan"

"aku tinggal sebentar. Jangan merindukanku", ucap Chanyeol dengan santainya sambail berdiri. Baekhyun ingin sekali menghantam kepala Chanyeol pake mangkuk didepannya.

"jaga baik-baik tasku ya, jangan sampai hilang", Chanyeol menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri.

"aku bukan maling, Chanyeol"

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa risih ditatap banyak pasang mata. Ia memainkan meja dengan menggambar-gambar tak jelas. Ia menatap makanan Chanyeol yang belum habis, ia jadi teringat pada kebiasaan makannya yang sering meninggalkan mangkuk sembarangan setelah makan dan selalu ingin makan setiap ia dalam suasana buruk. Perutnya memang lapar, apalagi mencium aroma makanan di kantin menambah keinginan Baekhyun untuk cepat-cepat makan. Ia berpikir kegiatan makannya pasti akan hancur ketika didepannya ada Chanyeol, membayangkan saja ia jadi tak nafsu makan. Mau bagaimana lagi, perutnya sudah banyak memberontak, jadi ia terima saja.

"cha..makanlah", Kyungsoo membawa 1 nampan berisi makanan dan Chanyeol membawa 1 nampan juga.

"kau tidak makan?", tanya Baekhyun. "aku akan mencoba sedikit saja makananmu, bolehkan?", Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk nampan berisi makanan Baekhyun.

"tentu saja boleh, kan kau yang membelikannya", Kyungsoo hanya nyengir membalas Baekhyun. Setelah Kyungsoo mencoba memakan satu kali suapan, sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang menyantap makanannya.

Baekhyun makan dengan lahap satu nampan dengan cepat, habis tanpa tersisa. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan sisa makannya. Lalu meraih nampan satunya, sebelum itu ia menatap Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk memberi jawaban. Tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun mulai menyantap lagi makannya.

"makan pelan-pelan Baekhyun", Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang benar-benar terfokus pada makanannya. Senyum terukir dibibir Chanyeol ketika sesekali Baekhyun belepotan.

"diamlah, lebih baik singkirkan mangkuk kotormu itu dari hadapanku"

"apa ini lebih baik?", setelah menyingkirkan mangkuk sisa makanannya, Chanyeol sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun.

"haissssh..rasanya aku sedikit mual melihat wajahmu", Baekhyun tak peduli selanjutnya dan ia kembali meneruskan makanannya.

"enak ya Baekhyun?", Kyungsoo menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangannya menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk penuh semangat.

"sebenarnya...", Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang tak sadar tengah ditatap Kyungsoo.

"sebenarnya..itu makanan dibelikan Chanyeol", Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan penuh hati-hati. Baekhyun mengangguk dan ber-oh ria lalu ia berhenti makan dan menatap Kyungsoo serta Chanyeol bergantian. Dimulutnya masih bersarang makanan yang membuat pipinya menggembung lucu. Melihat itu Chanyeol rasanya ingin mencubitt Baekhyun saking gemasnya. Ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun lalu mengangguk.

"MWO!?"

**TBC**

**Or**

**END**

_**Annyeong,!saya baru terlahir di sini. Ini ff pertama yang saya post. Untuk semua readers mohon dukungan berupa kritik maupun saran. Semuanya saya terima. Semoga tidak mengecawakan dan dapat dilanjutkan.**_

_**maaf kalau masih ada typo**_

_**Terimakasih telah membaca**_

_**Review please...**_


End file.
